I found you
by HarleyQuinnClownPrincess
Summary: He, a master assassin stripped of his title and pride, hardened to the world. She, an assassin spy working for Abstergo, a little too trusting.
1. I love you

Altair looked up at the woman sitting on his hips, she wore the strangest undergarments, his heart thundered in his chest only pounding harder as her pale fingers wrapped around the thin chain around his neck pulling him up from his laying position into a sitting one. His hands instinctively went to her hips as her hands went to his chest his skin tingling under her touch, his eyes flicked to her hands; her skin significantly lighter than his own bronzed skin, feeling confusion bubble up his eyes flicked up to hers, bright blue stared back into his golden brown as a new feeling bubbled up in him taking over the confusion. His hand moved on its own volition tangling itself in her hair pulling her towards him, his lips found their mark forcing him to suck a breath in through his nose, his free arm wrapping it's self around her waist and pulling her as close to him as he could reveling in the feel of her pale skin against his own. He was vaguely aware of her moving her arms around him before the urge to groan took over as she dragged her nails down his scarred back. His lungs burned and begged for air forcing him to pull back from her soft lips, panting slightly his breath caught in his throat as her lip and teeth started working against his neck, he usually preferred to be the dominant one in these situations but he found himself thoroughly enjoying this woman dominating him. He pulled away from her slightly, set on winning back his dominance he took her bottom lip between his teeth biting down lightly, he smirked as her eyes closed and her breathing quickened. He ran his tongue over the soft skin earning himself a soft moan from the woman spurring him on, he allowed his teeth to close a little harder on her lip and gained a louder moan.

He was startled into releasing her lip when her eyes shot open and she gave a small gasp, he could see the confusion was over her features as she looked at him, his own confusion evident. Her eyes flicked from his to her chest, her breathing coming in short gasps; it took everything he had to force himself to look down, his breath caught and nausea washed over him. "A-Altair…" her voice was quiet and pained, he couldn't pull his eyes away, her pale stomach covered in thick crimson that his eyes trailed up to the source. There between her breasts was the glinting tip of a blade having forced its way through her pale flesh, his eyes widened as the blade disappeared back through her body causing the woman to cry out in pain as she slumped into him, he instinctively wrapped an arm around her before his attention was drawn toward a figure standing by the bed the offending blade in their hand still dripping "Templar whore" the figure snarled before turning to walk out the door. The urge to run after the figure and make them pay raged through Altair's body, but the short, shallow, pained breaths of the woman in his arms made him stop. He laid her back on his bed, his chest and hands covered in her blood, he wanted to call for help, he wanted to rip who ever had done this head off, he gritted his teeth as he looked at the wound in the candle light. He looked towards his still open door but his eyes snapped to the woman under him as she touched his arm, "There is no point, I could never survive a wound such as this" her voice was quiet and forced.

"No, Malik can help you! He can save you!" he argued not caring how childish he sounded. He cursed the tears he could feel building up behind his eyes "You have to hold on" he pleaded, her hand came to rest on his cheek her fingers already turning cold

"Malik is very skilled yes, but I wouldn't survive the journey" she whispered wincing "You have to go on, the Brotherhood needs you; you will be a wonderful Grand Master" she smiled weakly not having long left

"But you are supposed to be at my side, the novices will be devastated they see you as a mother" he gritted his teeth as a tear slid down his face

"They see you as a father, love. You will have to allow them some room for error and mourning. Do not be surprised if the young ones need a certain amount of comfort as well and they will turn to you for it" she frowned "Do not let my death freeze your heart, you can't blame yourself for this" she clenched her eyes shut and took a deep breath cringing.

"How can I not blame myself, I let my senses get so wrapped up I did not hear them coming. I could have stopped this" he snapped, she shook her head

"It's not your fault" she breathed pulling him down to lay beside her, he sighed in defeat wrapping his arms around her trying not to hurt her more. Her breathing became more shallow and he could no longer feel her heart beat, she turned her head to look at him "I love you Altair…" she whispered, his eyes widened as he stared at her the words hung on the end of his tongue too shocked to reply, he watched her smile falter; feeling an all out sob building in his chest he buried his face in her neck "I love you too…" he said quietly feeling her last breath leave her chest.

Altair woke with a start, his chest heaving, beads of sweat running down his face, the urge to cry still fresh and burning in his chest. He cursed himself for getting so worked up over a dream; he threw the blankets off him angry with himself. He didn't even know that woman, so why had she been in his dream and why had he told her that he loved her? And why had she told him that he would be a wonderful Grand Master, Al Mualim was Grand Master and surely he wasn't at all his first choice to succeed him… not after what happened to Malik and Kadar. Altair punched that wall he had been staring at breaking the skin on his knuckles before getting dressed and leaving his room, stopping only to look back at his unmade bed remembering the sight of the bloody woman laying there bleeding '_I love you Altair…_' her voice sounded in his mind, he growled storming down the hall.


	2. Shit

She woke with a start; her hand going to her chest, letting a breath out she hadn't known she was holding when she found nothing. She relaxed thinking on her dream, she knew the man from her studies; he was Altair Ibn-La'Ahad what confused her was that he had been dead for over seven hundred years, why had he been in her dream as if he was alive today? Why had she told him that she loved him? Why had he said that the novice assassin's look at her like a mother? So many questions in her head made her feel dizzy, the biggest question running through her mind was why had she been half naked sitting on top of him? Her cheeks burned at remembering how good he looked, she shook her head ridding the thoughts of the dead man. She pulled herself out of bed and wandered down the hall towards the bathroom hoping one of her sisters weren't in there already, they weren't her real sisters, though it wasn't odd to find actual siblings in the Brotherhood, no her entire family had been wiped out by Templars. She lived in a large apartment with three other women, all trained assassin spies, they would have lived with the others at the bureau for their city but it was much easier to infiltrate Templar businesses if they actually lived at the address they supplied.

She sighed relieved that no one was in the bathroom and she locked the door behind her and began to strip for a shower, her body still shaking slightly from her dream '_I love you too…'_ his voice rang through her mind in heavy Arabic making her shiver. The hot water slipping down her body did nothing to make her shaking subside, she closed her eyes before they snapped back open having been met with golden brown orbs staring back at her. "Get a grip Azlyn, it was just a dream" she sighed rubbing her face; she finished her shower with out another interruption from the dead assassin. She dressed in her usual work attire, working at Abstergo wasn't exactly where she thought she would be when she was brought in by the Brotherhood, she had wanted to become a Master Assassin but when the Grand Master approached her about infiltrating Abstergo and potentially saving the lives of every assassin there had ever been she couldn't very well tell him no. "Does Master know they intend on testing this machine on you?" a voice broke through her thoughts, her eyes snapped to a small blond woman sitting at the island in the kitchen

"He does not, and you would do well to keep it to yourself Ally" she snapped, she knew Master Xandar would not allow her to be used as Abstergo's lab rat.

"He will not be pleased if something want wrong and you end up missing!" Ally snapped back "Besides do you even know if there is a way to come back?" Azlyn could hear the worry in her sister's voice, she sighed

"Ally, even if I can't get back I know what I have to do and if it means I get lost to do it then that's what has to happen. I will not sit idly by and watch the Templar's destroy every single one of us," she said calmly trying to ease the younger woman's mind "It's the life of an assassin Ally, if you are not ready to give yourself up for the cause then you best go talk to Master about leaving the Brotherhood, I will be back once I have ensured the assassin's will live on and the Templar's are stopped and not a second before. Try not to worry about my well being while I am gone"

"Yes sister" Ally said bowing her head slightly in respect to the older assassin, Azlyn nodded before leaving the apartment.

"Miss Hunter, good morning" her superior greeted her in the lab

"Good morning sir" she replied

"I trust you are ready to test the machine" he said guiding her over to a pile of clothes

"As ready as I will ever be sir" she laughed slightly, picking up the clothes and stepping behind the screen to change.

"You know your mission, if you are to become stuck?"

"Yes sir" she replied, she hated being subservient to this man, the new Templar leader, she could kill him where he stood but she had her orders from Master Xandar, killing him now would compromise the Brotherhood and thus forcing her to suffer the same fate of the assassin she had dreamt of last night, though she doubted that she would be graced with the same offer of redemption. "Sir, may I ask you something?" she asked tentatively

"Of course child" he replied, she gritted her teeth 'I'm not a child' she thought snarling, she took a deep breath calming herself

"If I were to get stuck and die… how would you know?" she asked stepping out from behind the screen, dressed in period clothes for her mission should she become stuck.

"Well it would be tough to discern whether you had died and failed your mission or become stuck, but I imagine that if nothing changed here we would assume you have died" he said bluntly shrugging slightly before turning to the machine. Anger bubbled up inside her almost begging to be let kill him where he stood but she was brought out of her murderous thoughts when her cell phone rang, she grabbed it 'Master' flashing on the screen "Sir if I may" she said before he waved his hand not uttering a word, she excused herself to the hall looking for people before answering, before she could greet him he cut her off 'Azlyn what are you thinking?' his rough voice spilled from the device in her hand. "Master you must understand, I cannot let them send one of theirs. The mission is too crucial for our survival to just allow them to go and make things better for themselves" she was pleading with him to see her side now, she heard him sigh

'Very well' he said

"Thank you Master, if I do get stuck I will find a way to let you know I am ok" she said smiling faintly, she saw him as a father; the way a Grand Master should be viewed.

'You best, or I will find a way to make your life hell even if your not here' he laughed

"Safety and peace Master" she said sadly

'And to you Azlyn' he said before hanging up, she sighed before reentering the lab and wordlessly walking over to the machine, she laid down in it adjusting so she was at least comfortable if it wasn't going to work. "Ready?" he asked, she nodded "Try not to forget why you are there" he scowled; she resisted the urge to roll her eyes before closing them and taking a deep breath. White light blinded her even through shut eyelids as the machine whirred in her ears, she nearly opened her eyes when the whirring stopped but it was suddenly replaced by a crushing amount of gravity pushing in on her from all sides, she gasped before she could stop herself allowing the force to compress her chest leaving breathing impossible. Suddenly the pressure was lifted just as fast as it had started and her ears were met by hundreds of voices yelling over each other while the smell of sand and rain filled her nose. She opened her eyes before quickly shielding them from the sun, she glanced around before sighing well she was here, no telling if she could get back. She stood up finding herself in a small alley; she moved out into the open looking around at what she could only imagine was a marketplace, she stood still watching the people pass her some giving her odd looks some even running away. "Assassin!" some one yelled, she looked around it having not clicked; her eyes widened as two guards charged towards her, she glanced down at what she was wearing "Shit" she cursed before taking off as fast as her training would allow.


	3. No, not again

The ringing of bells filled the air around him as he sat perched on a roof watching the market below, his body tensed ready to spring into action the second it needed to, his muscles relaxed slightly when the guards took off in the opposite direction of him. His eyes widened slightly in confusion when his gaze landed on a white figure darting through the crowd, he was unaware of any other assassin being in Damascus at the time. His feet pushed off the edge of the roof as he jumped to the next building and then the next continuing until he was behind the steadily growing number of guards following the other assassin. He dropped silently behind them drawing his sword in one hand and slowly releasing his hidden blade, the guards fell easily not having vital areas covered, such as the backs of their legs. Altair dragged the blade across the backs of their knees causing their legs to give out and them to crumble to the ground screaming in pain. The rest of the guards stopped having quickly decided to spilt up, the other assassin seeming smaller was granted a few less guards then suddenly rushed towards Altair, he was unfazed by the guards attacks and simply deflected each blow taking out a guard here or there, over all Altair just seemed bored, his mind else where; who was the assassin? Who had that woman been in his dream? Why were they so intimate? Why was his heart speeding up at the mere thought of her? He was pulled from his thoughts as his shoulder burned with a sudden white hot pain, he glanced to it a guards blade having sliced his flesh, crimson soaking into his grey robes. With a flick of his wrist his hidden blade buried itself deep into the guards neck causing him to sputter and choke, dropping to the ground to dying. The last of the guards fell to the ground around him, before he took to the roofs once again listening intently for the other assassin. He may not have been the most social person in the Brotherhood, and he may have ignored most of them but he wanted to know why this assassin was in Damascus.

The clash a metal on metal caught his ear and he veered to the left jumping onto the last roof before perching himself on the edge and looking down at the battle going on beneath him. Small patches of red covered the assassin's outfit, his own wound twinged at the sight of the shared injuries; but the assassin was holding his own so Altair kept his perch watching. His breath caught as a guard rushed the other assassin, from his view running the other assassin through with the blade, he could see the pain on the assassin's half covered face a snarl forming on their lips as they pulled the blade out of what Altair could see now was sticking out of their arm, his heart jumped into his throat as he began to pray that yet another assassin had not just lost an arm while he was present. His body reacted before his mind caught up dropping down into the middle of what was left of the guards drawing his sword and running a guard through with it before he could even register that Altair was in front of him. He pushed the guard off his blade with his foot before rounding on another and slicing the other man's throat, the arterial spray covering the front of his tunic and splattering his face making him look more menacing than normal. The smaller assassin dispatched the last guard before falling to their knees blood loss and pain taking hold, Altair crouched sitting on his heels by the fallen assassin "Brother" he started his voice low, he noticed the assassin jump "Can you walk?" he asked, the assassin nodded as Altair took hold of the other man's bicep, it was obvious that the assassin was small but their arms felt too small to be a fully trained assassin, he brushed it off pulling him to his feet. He let go of the other man as he started towards the main street set on taking to the roofs as soon as possible, his head snapped back as a dull thud filled his ears, the assassin had fallen to the ground once more too weak from blood loss to walk. Altair sighed inaudibly turning on his heel and walking back to the other man, he crouched once more his back to the man neither spoke as his arms went around Altair's neck, both hissed in pain as their wounded sides moved. Altair cursed quietly as his shoulder burned the other man careful not to touch it just as he was careful not to jostle the mans arm too much as he ran forward quickly climbing a building; the faster they reached the bureau the faster they would both be without pain.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this is so short, next one will be longer I promise.<em>


	4. It's my fault

_Here we go longer as promised, not sure I like the ending... might change it. Anyway enjoy. _

* * *

><p>Azlyn snarled as she pulled the guard's blade from her flesh hissing as the man chuckled at her pain, a distinctive 'shiiink' sound filled her ears as she released the hidden blade attached to her arm and slit the mans throat kicking him away from her. Two more guards rushed her, she flicked her injured arm up catching on guard in the stomach with her blade and running the other through the neck with her hidden blade both of them sputtering and gagging on blood. She didn't revel in the thought of killing people but it was them or her, she pushed aside her humanity and let the assassin beast within her take over when it came to a fight, Master Xandar said it was one of her greatest assets; whether it was true or not was up to who and how you view being an assassin. Her knees wobbled, exhausted from the fight and the blood loss, pain radiated through her right side as she brought up her other hand to hold the wound hoping to block some of the blood, her knees finally gave out and she hissed as her arm was violently jerked as she hit the ground. She was so focused on the pain she didn't hear the other assassin approaching her, it wasn't until he spoke did she even realize he was there "Brother" his deep voice started making her jump, she looked up at him from under the shadow of her hood; it was the scar that marred his lips that gave him away, she suddenly was very grateful for the hood hiding her face as her eyes widened to twice their normal size. First she has a very intimate dream of the future Grand Master and now here he was crouched beside her calling her 'brother' her heart pounded in her chest as his voice broke her thoughts once more "Can you walk?" he asked, she nodded curtly unsure if she actually could or not, no doubt he would want to take to the roofs to avoid being seen by more guards; his hand closed around her uninjured arm pulling her to her feet, she was surprised at how warm his hand was even through her layers of clothing, she almost protested when he released her arm but quickly stopped herself remembering that he thought she was a man and the longer he thought that the longer he would stick with her until she could talk to Al Mualim. He began to walk away from her; she took a step to follow the ex-master assassin before once again finding herself on the ground hissing in pain. She looked up as Altair crouched in front of her, he didn't have to say anything for her to know what he wanted, she shifted herself forcing her injured arm up onto his shoulder hissing. She noticed the other assassin hiss as well and for the first time noticed that he was also injured; guilt washed over her as he was hurt because of her, she pushed it back putting her other arm around him and holding on as he stood up and ran towards the wall climbing it as if she wasn't even there.<p>

Black tinged the edges of her vision as she felt Altair drop down, she glanced around finding herself in a room brushing it off as the bureau; she loosened her arms from around his neck but in an instant his arms shot back around her middle holding her where she had been, she guessed he figured that she'd passed out. She tapped his shoulder trying to let him know she was still conscious even if just barely, his hesitated a moment before letting her go. She crouched down sitting on her heels using her uninjured arm to keep her from falling over as Altair moved from the room no doubt to fetch the Rafiq to inform him of their injuries. It wasn't long before Altair reentered the room with an old bearded man following behind him; she bowed her head slightly in respect. "And just how did this happen?" the man questioned both assassins, she rolled her eyes and almost gave him a sarcastic answer before remembering she wasn't at home anymore "Guards" she said in the most manly voice she could muster through gritted teeth.

"No doubt your fault novice" the Rafiq snapped looking towards Altair "Being careless again? Now you've gone and gotten this poor young man wounded. Do try to think next time" he continued, she could see Altair's jaw tense and she knew he was about three words from decking the Rafiq

"No, it was my fault" she said quickly distracting the two men "I… I forgot myself for a moment and was spotted, he saved my life" trying to keep an deep even tone through the pain she looked between the two men looking for a reaction

"Very well, I trust you finished your mission Altair" he said once again rounding on the ex-master assassin, without a word the taller male pulled a blood soaked feather from his belt and handed it to the rude Rafiq who snorted "I will send for a physician"

"I can clean my own wound" she all but snarled making the bearded man turn to look at her

"Very well there are some supplies in the room down the hall" he said simply before turning and walking away, she stood shakily taking a wary step in the direction he'd pointed her, Altair grabbed her arm as her knees faltered "You can barely walk how do you suppose you are to clean a wound?" he questioned almost mockingly

"I am quite capable thank you" she suppressed the urge to call him 'novice' she did not wish to die just yet, his arm snaked around her waist without another word form the man as he supported her into the room, she hoped he didn't realize that she didn't have a very male waist, though without probable cause she doubted he would question her gender. There was a small wooden table in the middle of the room that Altair led her to and motioned for her to sit, she wasn't very comfortable with the situation coming into play but if she refused his help it would just look more suspicious. As he gathered the supplies she carefully removed her arm from the tunic before inspecting it, she was lucky the guard had been stupid and drove his blade in vertically, she took a deep breath clenching her teeth as she stuck her pinkie finger in the wound, very lucky she was very few muscles severed but quiet a few separated from the bone. She exhaled a shaky breath as Altair made his way over to her, she pulled her finger from the wound as he gave her a questioning look "Nothing is overly damaged" she said quickly, he nodded and began cleaning the wound. She hissed loudly grabbing his wrist roughly as he poured an amber liquid on her arm "Little warning next time" she snarled, he rolled his eyes but said nothing, she released his wrist and he bandaged up her arm. Her eyelids drooped and she was having trouble keeping her head up, "Sleep" he said quietly "We shall ride to Masyaf at dawn" she nodded wobbling over to a cushion in the corner of the room, she sat down leaning against the wall half watching Altair strip his own tunic to clean his own wound. "I-is it bad?" she stuttered quietly; he glanced back at her before shaking his head no; the urge to keep watching him bubbled up in her stomach but was soon squished when sleep took her quickly.

She walked up a grassy hill, her grey robe rippling in the breeze that brushed past her, the shawl that was draped over her shoulders covering her hair threatened to fall if the breeze had been any stronger. The small giggling baby girl sitting on her hip laughed as she tried to catch the breeze in her small hands; she smiled to herself as the small girl looked up at her with large amber eyes. She continued up the hill until a tall white figure came into view, a few smaller figures surrounding all dressed in grey, two stood in the middle of the group sparing as usual. "Baba!" the small girl yelled excitedly making her laugh as the taller white figure spun around, he met her half way taking the small child and spinning her around making her laugh wildly before he turned back to her and wrapped his free arm around her wait pulling her against him. She put her hand on his chest to keep her self from stumbling as he leaned down pressing his lips to hers, the kiss seemed to last forever before the small girl in his arm demanded his attention once again. "You know I hate this," he said looking her over and pushing the shawl back from her head, she laughed

"I know you do, but do you think they would let me walk through the village unaided if I didn't?" she laughed at her husbands scowl

"I've told them to leave you be" he growled, she rolled her eyes putting her hand on his face

"Shush, they do it because they do not want to suffer your wrath should anything happen" he didn't say anything more just pressed his lips to her forehead "Efraim your footing is wrong and your fist is not clenched properly, you will break your fingers" she scolded the young boy making her husband chuckle as he handed their daughter back to her before going to right the boy. "Darim, what are you doing out here?" she questioned her son, who's eyes grew wide as he was clearly trying to hide from her

"I was just watching I promise" he pleaded, she looked down at him raising her eyebrow; she heard some of the other boys giggling her eyes snapping to them making them stop quickly and bow their heads. "You are to be studying with Malik," the boy groaned "No moaning," she chided

"But Malik is boring" he whined kicking a stone

"Listen to your mother" the older male said putting his arm around her and looking down at his son "But Malik is very boring" he chuckled, she elbowed him in the side

"You are not helping Altair" she mumbled as he rubbed his side "Fine, you may stay out here with your father but tomorrow you will study extra hard or you will not be allowed out here until I say so" she all but sighed giving in, the small boy wrapped his arms around her hips before running off back to his friends

"You give into him too easy" Altair smirked, she glared up at him

"You are insufferable," she laughed kissing his lip chastely

"Ah but you love me anyway" he laughed

"I will see you at dinner" she rolled her eyes as he pouted before grabbing her as she tried to walk away

"I don't think so, you're not leaving till you say you love me" he smirked a playful look dancing across his face "What do you say Hawwā'?" he asked looking down at his daughter, who sat giggling on her mother's hip.

"Do not use our daughter against me, you insufferable man," she scolded him, Altair let her go instantly as the air around them was filled with a scream. A hooded figure stood among the boys, the blade in his hand glinted in the sun; Darim stood in front of the figure blinking and unmoving. A hand reached out and pushed the boy back the blade sliding out of the boys body before letting him fall to the ground "Darim!" she screamed pushing her way through the boys before dropping to the ground, one of the boys picked up the now crying baby as she cradled her son's body to hers sobbing and pleading to keep him. Altair had taken off after the figure but returned empty handed, making her cry harder, he put his arm around his wife before closing his son's eyes and pulling her to him and putting his head on her shoulder "We will have revenge" he growled ignoring the tears falling from his eyes.

Azlyn woke with a start trying to ignore the wetness on her cheeks, as she stared across the room at the other assassin who had jolted awake in a similar state; neither spoke, as for her speaking now would give herself away. She closed her eyes trying to forget the sight of the dead boy… her son… dead… she shuddered. Things were getting complicated.


	5. You

He opened his eyes as dawn's first light filled the room; he hadn't slept after the dream that plagued his thoughts. She had been there again and this time they had children but what confused him the most was that he was training novices, not just training testing them to see what class they would be put in later life… that was the Grand Master's job. He dragged a hand down his face before snapping his eyes open as once again the boy's body flashed in his mind, his jaw clenched; just who was this cloaked figure? He questioned himself, he could only figure it was someone who knew both him and this woman. Thinking about the cloaked figure confused him further, in his first dream the figure had killed the woman which was obviously the first time either of them had said they loved each other, so why was this second dream so far in the future that they had a son who was old enough to being training. He growled to himself as pain surged forward behind his eyes; he was giving himself a headache with all these questions he didn't have the answers to. He picked himself up off the floor stretching out his muscles before slowly making his way over to the smaller male, he crouched down not wanting to startle the male into hurting himself again, he didn't know why he was treating this male so differently then he would any of his other brothers but this one seemed different; he had taken the blame for alerting the guards, in truth it was his fault but anyone else in the Brotherhood would have sold the disgraced assassin up the creek at first chance, he would question the male about it later. He put his hand on the male's shoulder, a hand shot up grabbing Altair's wrist before he had even made contact with the assassin's body. Altair's lips twitched at the thought of someone sharing his instincts, his eyes flicked to the hand around his wrist causing confusion to bubble up again as he looked at the man's fingers; they were long and thin like that of a woman. "I have my mother's hands" the assassin answered his unvoiced question, Altair nodded

"Prepare yourself we will ride to Masyaf soon" he said standing and leaving the room. Azlyn sighed quietly watching the retreating assassin, she was glad he took her explanation of having her mother's hands, as long as she could keep him in the dark she would live long enough to reach Al Mualim. She stood stretching out her body keeping herself from making any noise; she adjusted her belts and bracers before fixing her hood and making her way out after Altair. She found him speaking with the rude Rafiq; she bowed her head before taking a running start at the wall and pulling herself up through the grating of the bureau roof. The bureau was at least a foot taller than the other buildings around it; she assumed it was so the lip of the roof hid the grating as well as the symbol carved into the flat roof. She perched herself on the edge of the roof watching the people mill about below her, she heard soft foot steps behind her as she stood slowly knowing it was Altair; she glanced behind her catching his nod as her knees bent slightly pushing herself into the air and spreading out her arms. She brushed the hay off of herself as she pulled herself from the cart waiting beside it for Altair; it wasn't long before the hay was once again bombarded the taller male being heavier and making a small amount of noise as he landed. They nodded to each other as they split up and moved into the crowd, she wasn't quite sure where she was going but Master Xandar had told her to utilize the scholars milling about in the villages for cover. She kept her head down looking over at a small group of scholars surrounding Altair and smirked to her he looked out of place, she knew his eyes were darting around the market place looking for potential threats, his back uncomfortably arched. She almost jumped as similarly dressed people suddenly surrounded her, she took up stance short enough to not have to arch her back to avoid being seen "Where to young assassin?" an elderly man question lowly

"I need out of the city" she replied not looking up as the began walking

"Where are you headed?"

"Masyaf" she said quietly, the scholars formed accordingly and pushed through the crowds; their pace was slow but she didn't mind she had a lot of patients when it came to keeping herself undetected, unlike another certain assassin who didn't seem to much care if he was spotted. She tensed her muscles ready to fight as they passed through the guard post at the edge of the city, once out of sight she bowed to the scholars ducking behind a stable where Altair was waiting for her. He didn't say anything to her, but she could tell he was annoyed with having had to wait for her, not that she much cared about how much she annoyed him. "We ride through the night" he said suddenly as he pulled himself up onto his horses back, she nodded as it didn't faze her at all she could go days without sleep.

The ride was silent save the sounds of the desert, neither being very social, she looked up at the moon guessing it was about midnight by now the desert was cold at night and she was thankful for the many layers of the assassin outfit. She slowed her horse down as she felt his muscle tremble under her, she reached her hand down gently patting the beasts neck; she straightened herself up as she glanced over at Altair and found him watching her. "Why?" he asked suddenly

"Why what?" she replied keeping her voice rough

"Anyone else would have let me take the blame for just about anything, why did you not do the same?" he wasn't looking at her but she knew he was feeling guilty still for causing the death of Kadar and causing Malik to loose his arm.

"Because it was my fault" she replied "And unlike some I believe that you should own up to your actions" he seemed content with her answer and returned to silence. Soon the sun broke the horizon bringing with it much needed warmth, she nudged her horse as Altair took off. She had always enjoyed riding horses, it had been her favorite part of her training and the stables were where she could be found at the end of the day. It wasn't long before the giant assassin city came into view, the enormous citadel carved into the mountains winding roads leading up to it from the large village below, they sped through the gates their horses pushing themselves through the sleepy village with thundering hooves, Altair's mare took a sharp left her stallion following with ease as they made their way up the mountain. The mare came to a skidding halt huffing as Altair pulled himself from the saddle, she scratched the stallions nose before following Altair, she was glad he knew where he was going because if she were to try to find it on her own she would without a doubt get lost.

He stopped in front of large doors, glancing back at her, she tried not to study the doors like she had never seen them before, she could see his smirk and she rolled her eyes as he knocked before pushing the large doors open. They entered walking to the middle of the room before dropping to one knee and bowing their heads "Rise children" a deep voice sounded from the back of the room "I trust you faired well in you assignment Altair" the voice sounded again this time revealing its position as a shadowed figure turned to them walking out into the light. She kept her head bowed as Al Mualim spoke to Altair, he turned his attention to her finally "And what can I do for you child?" he asked in a fatherly voice

"I wish to speak with you Master" she said lifting her head to look at him, her face still hidden from Altair who stood beside her but allowing Al Mualim full view. His wise eyes widened "Y-you" he stuttered, she dropped her head once again "Yes Master" she said quietly, she could feel the confusion waving off Altair as he looked between the two.

"A-Altair, leave us" Al Mualim said quickly looking towards the disgraced assassin, who was now just staring at the assassin beside him in confusion "Now Altair" he snapped causing the male to snap to and turn on his heel leaving the room. "How bad is it?" he asked looking at her. She was wise of him, and knew not to tell him too much, only enough to allow her to stay and gain his trust. "We are being hunted" she said pushing her hood down.


	6. Hunted

_"We are being hunted," she said pushing her hood down._

"H-hunted?" he questioned the woman standing in front of him, the soothsayers had predicted her arrival, though she was months early. She stood in front of him shifting uncomfortably, just as they had said; long hair with many shades of brown and blue eyes that could pierce any mans soul in seconds. She starred at him with determination, such determination he had not seen since Altair was a child and was set of being the youngest master assassin "Like animals, the Templars have gained so much power that they have been able to bribe my brothers and sisters to join them instead" she growled, Templars had killed her parents for not leaving the Brotherhood to join them and now they were destroying what little family she had left. "They are branding the children, to remind them just what decisions their parents made for them. My parents were assassins, the next in line to take over Grand Master; Templars came to our home one night and made my parents _beg_ to be taken into the order, just so I would survive… they branded the inside of my thigh with the symbol of the assassins before they made me watch my parents beheaded" she dropped her head her hair shadowing her eyes "I was six" she said quietly. Al Mualim stood silent his eyes wide and his jaw hanging loose unsure of what to say to the woman. In truth she had never seen her parents beheaded, Templars had come to her home made her parents watch them brand her as an assassin's child and then took her parents leaving her for the Brotherhood to find the next day; which had been far more traumatic for her then if she had watched them die. "Child, I will do everything in my power to help you" he said taking a step towards her, she glanced up at him

"I have simply been sent to aid Altair" she lied "To make sure he returns to his master rank he will be needed when the time comes to wipe out the Templars" he nodded

"I will inform him, though he will not be kind to you" he said his voice full of warning

"It is safer for both of us he believe I am a male" she said glancing towards the door, knowing the assassin they spoke of was standing at the door. "He will be quicker to trust me" he nodded again

"Though I do hope you can tear the wall down that he has built up around his heart as one day he will find out that you are female" he said, his voice filled with hope, she nodded unsure if she should mention the dreams that she and the assassin have shared, but decided to keep them to herself. "Will you ask him to come in?" he asked, she nodded again moving towards the door tucking her hair back into her tunic and pulling her hood back over her head casting her eyes back into shadows, she pushed the door open finding Altair pacing back and forth looking more the angry "Brother" she said curtly to stop his pacing, his eyes snapped to her making her shiver; they were an even deeper shade of golden brown then they had been in her dream "Master wishes to speak with you" she said moving to the side to let the larger assassin past.

"Master?" he questioned bowing his head, forcing her to realize he no longer had his hood up, she stood beside him studying his face from the corner of her eye, his golden eyes trained on the floor, his lips slightly parted from speaking, his skin was tanned but not as dark as some of the others she had seen, forcing her to remember he was only half Arabic. Al Mualim cleared his throat causing her eyes to snap to him, he looked to her and winked slightly catching her off guard "Altair, I am adding to your quest for redemption" he started forcing the man's head to snap up

"What? But Mast-" Al Mualim held up his hand cutting him off

"Stay your tongue child, you clearly have yet to learn to wait your turn" he snapped "As I was saying, I am adding to your quest for redemption. This young man here has kindly asked for further training, and I can think of no one better than you to train him. So, you will take him along with you on your assignments" he looked towards Altair for his reaction, his jaw was tense and she was close enough to him to hear his teeth grinding, she looked back over towards the Grand Master who sighed "If you wish to return to your rank of Master Assassin, then you would be wise to accept my offer child" he snapped becoming impatient

"As you wish Master," he said through gritted teeth

"Good, your next target will be Talal; a slaver in Jerusalem. I will inform the Rafiq of your arrival," he said indirectly dismissing them; she bowed slightly just as Altair did beside her before they both turned to leave. "Oh" he started, making them both stop "I am moving your room child, you will have the empty one beside Altair's" out of the corner of her eye she saw Altair tense his jaw to keep it from falling open, she bowed her head again leaving the room Altair behind her all but growling to himself. They walked down the large staircase, she listened to Altair's footsteps mapping out his path; her eyes widened as his pace quickened. He grabbed her shoulder spinning her and slamming her into the wall knocking the wind out of her, his hand rough from years of sparing and training closed around her throat. He snarled; his face inches from hers "Compromise my mission and I will not hesitated to kill you" he growled. She grabbed his wrist, unable to breath she knew he wasn't even using his full strength and was still crushing her windpipe, her fingers dug into the soft underside of his wrist not even making him blink as he glared at her. She realized he was close enough to see her eyes even through the shadow, she could see the confusion flash in his eyes, he moved closer to her as if trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things; she closed her eyes pushing her head deeper into the hood. His hand was suddenly gone from her neck, his foot falls retreating, she sucked in a deep breath putting a hand to her neck it would be bruised in the morning, pulling herself to her feet she followed the retreating assassin.


End file.
